Why Do You Speak With That Accent Now?
by dontdofauxpas
Summary: It’s a little AU, obviously because I changed the plot, some characters are ooc, but not unrecognizable. Carly’s a student at Briarwood with the perfect life, perfect best friend, perfect credit card balance. But something’s missing. What happens when she


-1Title: Why Do You Speak With That Accent Now?

Author: Dontdofauxpas, EVER.

Rating: K, maybe T

Summary: It's a little AU, obviously because I changed the plot, some characters are ooc, but not unrecognizable. Carly's a student at Briarwood with the perfect life, perfect best friend, perfect credit card balance. But something's missing. What happens when she finds it, but it jeopardizes everything else in her life?

Parings: C/F, S/MB, OC/OC.

Author's note: No flames. :

AU: Carly's a student at Briarwood, with a perfect life until she meets Freddie

"Please Carly you cant seriously think about wearing anything but your bright blue Lacoste polo to the Country club on Sunday." Alyssa Waterstead, Carly's best friend since first grade said.

"But _everyone's _going to be wearing them, I want to be a little original?" Carly Shay tried reasoning with her blonde streaky haired friend.

"Please, Carly, there is no original at a country club, but…there doesn't need to be! Carly, you and Tyler are going to look _so _amazing together on Sunday."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What about you and Wyatt?" Carly said she hated talking about her boyfriend because for the mere reason he didn't really _feel _like her boyfriend all he talked about was himself, and it always seemed like if she wasn't there, he probably wouldn't really miss her.

"Well, yeah but you and Tyler are like the dream couple."

_Sure. _Carly thought, her life seemed perfect, but the key word is _seemed, _she hated it at times. She had more snotty rich people events to attend than anything else, she missed her family, and she had a self centered boyfriend who she was pretty sure was cheating on her. And why did this all happen? She was the most popular girl in school, the head cheerleader with the captain of the lacrosse team as her significant other, had the co captain as her best friend, a bank account to die for, wealthy as anything grandparents she lived with, a summer house in the south of France, a wardrobe most celebrities don't even come close to, and a life in the public eye. What more could she want? Maybe to see her brother once a year, or maybe a boyfriend who liked her?

"Carly!" Called her preppy Armani wearing boyfriend.

"Tyler," She responded forcing a smile while they embraced in a half-hearted hug.

"You're looking…amazing today." he said, cavalierly as he nodded at some passing blonde girls.

Carly looked down remembering she was wearing the Briarwood uniform and sighed, he was such a liar.

"Thanks so do you." She said flatly.

"Oh I know." He said admiring himself in a mirror located to the left of him.

"Look, Tyler I have to go."

"Oh, yeah so do I, I have people to see, or to fawn over me, so dinner tonight at seven? Great." He said before sauntering off.

Carly rolled her eyes, "I hate him!" She shouted mentally.

"So what was that about? You made the wannabes jealous." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Yeah so? I don't care what they think."

"Hey Carly, you're outfit is to die for." Gushed a random dark haired girl.

Carly looked down hoping to take credit for the newest Juicy Couture attire paired with Façade shoes, but remembered it was still the red and white plaid skirt with a pressed white oxford shirt and red cashmere sweater.

"Thanks…" She said, trying her best to feel upbeat but really she just wanted to go home and call Spencer.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Yeah…I just sort of miss my family that's all…"

"Well you can see them in a few hours…." Alyssa prompted, hopefully.

"No, not _that _family, the one back in Seattle."

"Oh! Right, well…call them." She nodded.

"Ok," she pulled out her pPhone and dialed.

The phone rang and rang in her ear, "Yello?"

"Spencer?"  
"Carly?"  
"Yeah it's me."

"No way! I haven't heard from you in…months."

"I know, I've just been really busy…"

"Yeah so have I, I've been traveling a lot lately, my sculptures are on a tour, which is cool because now the people of the world can enjoy art…DU SPENCER!"

She smiled, she missed his eccentricity, "That's so exciting! Wow, I'm so happy for you."  
"I know, I'm psyched. I might be heading up to Redmond this weekend if it's ok if I stop by."  
"Sure! Actually that's great, Grandmere and Grandfather are going to be at the club this weekend for this…tennis golf, luncheon social thing and I'm sure they'd love for you to be there."

"Can I bring my girlfriend?"

"You're girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Melissa Benson, she lives across the hall, and has a son…about your age actually."  
"Um, sure bring them. The more the merrier," She never thought she'd actually use that expression.

"Excellent! I'll be there."

"Great."

After they said their goodbyes Carly felt better, she'd get to see Spencer and have a spectacular weekend at the club. She was almost afraid to wonder what could go wrong.

The sun was shining down on the lacrosse field as Carly was writing thank you notes for her part last weekend, she was on number thirty of about one hundred. She had nothing better to do while she waited for her big headed boyfriend to finish practice.

"Great job today, Spaulding, it must be your best girl in the stands." The coach said before dismissing the team.

Carly rolled her eyes, yeah, she was his 'best girl' every girl in school stood by to watch 'Sexy Spaulding' run in slow motion across the field. She hated that, and what she hated more was that it didn't bother him when all the boys in school would watch her cheer in slow motion set to 'Doncha' by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Hey, Sexy." Carly imagined he wasn't talking to her.

"Hey…Tyler." He seemed shocked she wasn't showing off for the wannabes/stalkers staring them down.

"I knew I played better with you here." He said placing his hand on her knee, she instinctively was about to pull it away, when she decided she was sick of the stalkers, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his causing all the stalkers to gasp in shock.

She pulled back before saying, "Seven, right?" winking, and strutting off the bleachers.

She gagged to herself once she was out of sight, that was disgusting. And it got more disgusting each day. Was maybe actually having something to talk about on your glamorous dates suddenly becoming more important than just being with the hottest most popular boy in school? She couldn't believe she was actually admitting it, she felt like they had chemistry when they met. It was in sixth grade at the championship against Farewood, they made the winning goal, and he had made it! He and Carly had talked once or twice before, but they both got caught in the moment and ended up…lip locking. And that was the start of the relationship which was slowly turning to tragedy. Maybe he'd changed, maybe she'd changed, or maybe it just wasn't meant to be. She wanted someone who wasn't Tyler, who wasn't popular or _perfect._ Someone who liked her despite, the money, the looks, the life. Someone who liked her for Carly Shay, the good the bad and the ugly. Someone she would find, a lot sooner than she thought.

The door to the Stoneridge mansion opened swiftly, letting Carly, and Martin Stoneridge in.

"I say, the traffic in Redmond just gets worse and worse, the Mercedes, Lexus, and Rolls Royces, by the millions these days."

"Grandfather, it isn't so bad, if you'd like Bailey can pick me up."

"Nonsense, Carly, back when I was your age there was no traffic anywhere."  
"That's because when you were Carly's age, the wheel hadn't been invented yet." Came the snooty voice of Marilyn Stoneridge; Carly's Grandmere.

"And when _you _were Carly's age they still hadn't figured out fire." He retorted.

"Alright, alright! Neither of you are _that _old, Grandmere you don't look a day over forty," The one way to get your way is tell Grandmere she looks a lot younger than she is.

"Oh, Carly, you're quite charming." Grandmere smiled to herself, Carly was half way to getting them to agree to letting Spencer, Melissa, and Mystery Thirteen Year Old boy attend the Country Club Tennis Golf Luncheon Social for benefiting Underprivileged Children on Sunday.

"And Grandfather, the gentlemen on GQ don't have half the exquisite culture that you have."

Ca ching.

"Why, Carly how lovely of you."

"It's true, both of you are the finest grandparents, in Washington."

She gave them a moment before she asked, "Can I invite a few people to the luncheon on Sunday?"

"Well, you've invited Alyssa and Tyler. Who else?" Grandmere asked.

"Well…see Spencer called me-"  
"Spencer?" Grandfather chimed in, "That…eccentric brother of yours, the artist from," -he practically spat- "_Seattle_?"

"Yes. And he wants to see me,"  
"Well…if he promises to act…_decent_. I'm sure it'll be fine." Grandmere stated.

"But who else?" Grandfather chimed in.

"Oh, just…his girlfriend and her son…"  
"And are they…" Grandmere started.

"Like him?" Grandfather finished.

"Well, honestly, I've never met them, but they sound delightful." She lied.

"Well then, if Carly, the most delightful person there is finds them delightful, then they must be."  
"Alright then, it's settled, Spencer and his guests come to the luncheon."

"Thank you, thank you!" She said before hugging them both, "This is going to be a great luncheon." She beamed.

"Now hurry up and change we'll be late for tennis." Grandmere urged.

A/N: No flames, but reviews are nice!


End file.
